Little Moments
by strawberry-melody1003
Summary: A moment alone with the Inquisitor was never just...A moment. A collection of DorianxInquisitor one shots and drabbles. Rated M for reasons.


_A/N: Hello friends! Welcome to my first Fanfic written in a LOOONG time! I have recently stumbled into the DA:I fandom, and though I know I'm a bit late to the party, better late than never!_

_These stories will be a collection of one shots of DorianxInquisitor; some angsty, some sexy, some so fluffy and sweet your teeth might rot out!_

_I hope you enjoy, and thanks so much for stopping by! If you have any ideas or suggestions that you'd like to see written, feel free to send me a private message! I work full time so my creative time is limited, but I will try my best!_

* * *

A moment alone with the inquisitor was never just...A moment.

Lips press against his own as he backs up against the small chaise of the man's quarters, sitting down slowly. He pulls the young rogue into his lap, strong fingers running down his sides, gripping onto his hips. He feels the smaller roll his hips ever so slightly and he moans. The noise is like music to his ears.

"Dorian…" His name rolls off of the elfs tongue so smoothly, he almost begs him to repeat it.

"Yes, Amatus?" He grins softly, tongue running against his lower lip.

"Mmm.." The smaller moans; he knows he should cut this short, that there was so much to do but the mage pulls him closer, lips parting to run down his neck playfully. Any protest dies in his throat.

"That's what I thought…" He whispered against his skin; they didn't get much time alone these days anymore, so he had to make due with the time they did get. He savors every second, reaching up to undo the first few buttons of the rogues attire, smiling devilishly.

"Dorian, we can't…"

"Oh, but we can." He retorts back, "It's been a week, Amatus." Lips trail down each inch of skin that's revealed, carefully nudging the cloth off of his shoulders. "The world has been nearing impending doom for a while now." He whispers, his voice a little more rough than usual, "What's another hour or two?"

"Hour or two?" A breathy laugh escapes the elves lips, "Cassandra will have both of our heads, and not just the ones on our shoulders..."

Dorian smirks at the mans words, "Come on, Aikan." He lifted his head, nose nudging against the nape of his neck, "Be bad, just for a bit. I promise I won't rough you up too much. We'll be back just in time for your fancy war meeting and the council will be none the wiser." He finishes, and gives no real time for the man to protest. He shifts to gather the shorter elf in his arms, a genuine smile crossed his lips as a gentle 'oh!' escapes those beautiful lips.

This man knows how to drive him positively insane with desire without even trying...Or knowing, for that matter.

The both of them are tumbling to the bed in only a moments notice; the inquisitor grins as his back hits the soft blankets, the mages lips pressing back against his own. He melts when fingers run through his hair, breathing in slowly. He's content to simply lay there, kissing Dorian until the end of time, but his body has other ideas.

Skilled fingers slide up to undo the rest of the buttons of his attire, and the elf sits up to shrug off the offending clothing. A warm palm presses against his chest to push him back against the bed, lips attacking pale skin. His chin tilts upwards and his eyes close; his heart was thudding in his chest and another moan, soft and shy at first escapes him.

The mage slides down, placing soft kisses in a gentle trail on the way down. He lets out a pleased noise as a soft whine escapes the elfs lips, those hips bucking up slightly as a finger gently runs against his arousal, throbbing against the restraints of his pants.

"Dorian." Comes his voice, breathy. "Don't tease."

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." The mage retorts, his voice feigning innocence as lips press against the soft fabric, admiring the way his cock twitches at the touch. "I am simply savoring the moment. You know, living a little."

A heavy breath escapes the inquisitors lips; Dorian resists the urge to delve right in, placing one more kiss against the bulge in the others pants before sliding back up the smallers body. An amused grin crosses his lips when the man beneath him lets out a noise of disappointment.

"My my...Impatient today, are we amatus?" Dorian questions, one brow raising as he undoes the buttons and buckles of his own attire, tossing it to the floor to reveal beautiful caramel skin. The elf pulls himself up for a moment, fingertips trailing down muscular chest, stopping at the taut skin of his stomach.

"A little." He breathes against the mages lips, fingertips sneaking into the sides of the mans pants to nudge them down, freeing his arousal. Fingertips brush lightly against it, and he smirks as a pleased noise escapes the mages lips; two can play at this game.

"What did you just say about teasing?" Comes Dorian's voice, eyeing his lover with a raised brow.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. You did tell me to be bad..." The reply drips from the inquisitors lips with as much sarcasm as possible, and Dorian laughs. There is no response, instead the mage presses him back against the bed, yanking off what was left of their remaining clothing.

He drinks in the sight of the smaller man, breathing in deeply.

"Mmm." He purrs as he leans down, trailing his lips back down his stomach, teasing the curve of his hips, "Now that is an image I would love to get framed."

The rogue moans softly, hips lifting in a desperate attempt to get those lips elsewhere. He grins, a soft flush rising to his cheeks. "I'm not sure that would be something we could blatantly display on the walls."

"Pity." Dorian murmurs in return, tracing his tongue down further. His lips kiss and suck every inch around the others arousal, never quite touching it. He drags his tongue down, teasing between pale thighs, savoring each noise of frustration that the elf lets out.

"Dorian.."

"Something the matter, Amatus?" Comes the cheeky reply. His ears are met with another groan, nearly melting at the desperate whine that escapes his lovers lips. He could tease him all day, but he knows that soon the others will be getting restless and will be coming to look for him.

The downfall of being romantically involved with the Inquisitor; everyone wanted his attention.

His lips finally part. His tongue swirls against the head of the smallers erection, and oh, sweet Andraste the noises that escape his lover are positively delicious.

"Dorian!" The elfs head presses back against the sheets and he groans; the noise is low and primal, and his hips buck forward, "Fuck."

"Yes, we are." Comes that playful reply from the mage, and he's grinning. He has to admit that teasing the rogue has always been fun- annoying him was even better.

"I swear, if you don't…" But he's cut off as skilled lips slowly slide down the base of his cock and he bites his lower lip to silence himself, the noise muffled. His cheeks flush and he exhales a slow, shaky breath to steady himself.

"You are positively terrible." The rogue spits out, but he doesn't mean it and they both know it. Fingertips grip onto that dark hair, pushing down ever so slightly, urging him on. Dorian doesn't respond this time; instead, he works his lovers arousal mercilessly with his tongue, admiring the way it throbs in his mouth. He swallows softly around him and the inquisitor whines, the noise desperate. He looks up for only a moment.

The sight is enough to push himself over the edge; that pale skin is tinted with a soft flush, full lips parted in a permanent moan. His arms are above his head, fingers digging into the palms of his hands as if trying to ground himself and, oh, this man is absolutely, positively, beautiful.

It only fuels his desire as he continues his assault, and he grabs the mans hips roughly to pull him closer, moaning around him.

He's sure the entirety of Skyhold can hear the smallers noises by now; come to think of it, he probably should have closed the window beforehand..

"Dorian!" Comes that cry of pure ecstasy as the elf beneath him shudders, his orgasm taking over as his entire body arches against the bed. Dorian breathes in deeply as he swallows every bit of the mans essence, dragging his tongue up slowly for one last clean up. He smirks.

"Bloody hell." The rogue whispers shakily, covering his face as he tries to recover from what was likely the best orgasm he's had in a while. "Sweet maker.."

"The names Dorian, love." Comes that sarcastic reply as he kisses gently against the mans neck, nipping and sucking playfully at the skin. "But I'll take it."

"You're the worst." The elf murmurs with a smile on his lips.

"You said best wrong." Comes the cheeky reply as those lips trail up to the elf's ear, "But, I'll simply blame it on the mind-blowing Dorian Pavus pleasure extraordinaire that I'm sure you've just experienced. It's fine, take all the time you need."

The laughter that emits from the elf's lips is positively adorable, sexy, breathtaking.

He's so in love it hurts sometimes.

The inquisitor isn't done yet, though. His smile turns into a sultry grin as he overpowers his lover for just a moment. He has Dorian on his back, pale thighs straddling tanned hips, palms pressed against his chest. He simply watches him for a moment, and that little grin fades.

"Something on your mind, amatus?" The question pulls the rogue out of his trance.

"Just you." A hand reaches over to cup the mages cheek, and he leans down for a kiss. It's slow and gentle, and he's pouring out every inch of love that he has for the man beneath him in that one kiss. Lips part and tongues meet; he moans softly, arousal already growing once more as they explore each other's mouths slowly.

"I could do this all day." He whispers against the mages lips, fingertips sliding down to curl gently against the others obvious need.

"Mmm…" Dorian purrs, "Then let's."

The rogue grins, and he reaches over to rummage through the small stand next to his bed, retrieving a small vial. He pours some of the liquid onto the palm of his hand before stashing it away.

"Now…Just lay back and relax." Aikan murmurs as fingers carefully massage the oil against the heated skin of the largers throbbing cock, listening to those beautiful noises. He slides his hand up slowly, loosely at first, savoring the way it throbs so heavily in his hand.

His stomach flutters; it takes every ounce of self control he has left not to ride his lover rough and hard.

Dorian moans and it drives him wild with desire; his grip tightens ever so slightly as he strokes the man, watching the way his eyes flutter closed, listening to the way his breath hitches in his throat when he teases the head of his erection with his thumb.

He swallows dryly, his heart thudding in his chest. He wants to show Dorian the same attention that he had given him, wants to touch, taste and tease...But time is ticking. He'll have to save that for another time.

He shifts, releasing the mans cock from his grip, admiring the quiet whine that escapes him.

"Oh, hush." He leans over to hover above his lovers lips, grinning playfully, "You act as if the world is ending."

"Well, I mean if you want to get technical, the world is endi—Nnggg!"

The inquisitor shuts the mage up the only real way he knows how; by promptly rocking his hips down and taking in every inch of his cock in one swift movement. His body trembles and he moans; the noise is low, guttural and needy.

"_Fasta vass…_" The mage curses, fingers digging into his lovers hips. The inquisitor shudders as the words roll off of the mans tongue; he doesn't know what they mean, but the way he says them causes a deeper desire to well in the pit of his stomach.

"Dorian…" he moans as his hips roll, fucking himself against his lovers cock. "Dorian, again. Please."

The mage almost doesn't understand what he's asking of him, but when that desperate 'please' falls upon his ears, it clicks.

He grins.

He shifts their positions so he's sitting upright, grabbing the inquisitor roughly to wind his legs around his waist as he thrusts upwards, reveling in that pleasures cry that escapes his lover. He winds an arm around his waist to hold him in place, burying his face against the crook of the elf's neck, nipping and sucking at the skin.

**"This is what you want?"** He speaks in Tevene, his voice is husky as he trails lips up his cheek, to one sensitive long ear. He thrusts roughly up into his entrance, groaning as it tightens desperately around him, daring to pull him in further. The noises that escape his lovers lips are a clear indication that he's doing everything so very right.

The elf's cheeks are flushed, and with each thrust another moan follows. His lovers voice is an aphrodisiac in itself, and the more he speaks the more that desire grows. He lets out a soft little gasp as the mage pushes him onto his back, and he follows suit as he winds his legs around his waist. He bucks down hard to meet those thrusts, his head slamming back against the sheets as something deep inside of him is stroked.

**"You are gorgeous."** Dorian speaks breathlessly as he fucks him harder with each thrust, grabbing pale wrists to pin them above his head. His nose catches against his ear, nearly hissing the words of his language, **"Moan for me,amatus. Tell me how good it feels."**

The rogue cries out, writhing beneath his lover desperately. His entire body is on fire and the pleasure that overcomes him is unbearable. His erection throbs, his orgasm teetering on the edge of completion, but never quite reaching it.

The bed creaks; the both of them are so lost in their own pleasure that it doesn't matter how rough or loud they're being anymore. The inquisitor wraps his legs around his lovers hips to pull him closer, and Dorian releases his wrists to allow him movement.

The first thing he does is reach down to stroke himself, pumping himself in time with his lovers thrusts. He whimpers and moans, unable to quiet himself even if he had wanted. Lips press against his own once more as they kiss one another as if this was the last time they'd ever see one another.

His orgasm takes over, and it sends him positively howling in pleasure, muscles squeezing around Dorians cock as his hips stutter forward. He cums with such an intensity that he fears for a split second that he might not stop; his seed spills over his stomach and chest, dribbling down his hand as Dorian loses himself in his own trance. He feels his arousal throb inside of him, filling him to the brim and, oh, this was what he needed.

He gasps as they fall together in a sweaty, sticky mess. He whines when the mans cock throbs one last time inside of him, shuddering.

"Fuck." Comes the only word that can come to the mages mouth.

"Yes, we did." The grin on the inquisitors lips is lazy as he teases the man the same way he had earlier. He closes his eyes for just a moment, a soft wince taking over his features as the mage pulls himself from his body.

The walk down the stairs of his quarters is going to be a long one.

He lets out a noise of contentment as they settle; his head is resting on the mages chest and he simply listens to his lovers heartbeat. He breathed in slowly, a smile crossing his lips as arms wind around him, pulling him closer. A kiss is placed upon his head.

"Love, as much as I would very much enjoy staying like this for the rest of the afternoon…" Fingertips play with the smallest hair for a moment, "I do believe our time is up for now."

He hates that Dorian is right...But, he's right.

He pulls away for only a moment, a soft groan leaving his lips, "You told me you weren't going to rough me up too much…"

"Did I?" Dorian retorts, "Well...You can't hold me to my word...Especially when you're naked."

"I wasn't naked yet when you said that…"

"No?" Dorian asks innocently. "Hm."

"No." The inquisitor smirks, rolling his eyes as he stands. He looks down at himself, a soft flush creeping to his cheeks as he catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror. His hair is an absolute mess, and he's already forgotten about the mess dripping down his stomach. He looks around for something to clean himself off with, having no time for a shower.

He wreaks of sex, and at this point there's no denying that he will in fact, be doing a walk of shame right to the war table. He exhales softly in defeat.

"Do come back tonight love." Comes Dorians voice dropping sweetly like honey, a grin to match. "I'll be waiting."

The inquisitor doesn't look back as he stumbles to dress himself and head quickly down the stairs, in fear of the fact that if he does, he may miss the meeting entirely.


End file.
